Bella The Cat Vampire Slayer
by OhMaGod
Summary: Bella better know as The Cat is the most feared vampire slayer there is. She runs on revenge for her parents that were killed by a vampire. What happends when her parents killer and Bella meet up in the same town as the Cullens. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok so this is my new story. I have only written one before this and unfortunately I had to give it away as some of you may know. This is going to be my first serious fanfic. I have been having a craving for spy/slayer Twilight fan fictions and found almost none! So I came up with this idea. I wont be uploading regularly and I have no Beta so I apologize in advance for all of my mistakes I might make. The Cullens are vampires in my story. Also in this vampire can be killed using diamond knives or bullets! AU and OOC characters.**

**I definitely don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related. If I did would I be on this site right now? No. I didn't think so. Without further ado on with the story!**

I took a deep breath listening to the sounds around me. On the other side of the curtain on the stage I could hear the headmisstress of my former slayer school, Ms. Keith, talking to the senior class. "Alright settle down. We are so fortunate to have a legend in our school once again." When I heard this I rolled my eyes. She continued, "I pleaded with her to come back to Slayer Academy to tell you guys about her life, and most importantly what the outside world is truly like to you future slayers without any help from the school. As you all know this young women has more slays under her belt then most retired slayers. She is feared by even the oldest of vampires and villains, and also holds the record for the shortest amount of time spent here at Slayer Academy. From the time she got here and then let out as a fully licensed Slayer it took her just half the time it took all of you. Please give a well earned welcome to Isabella Swan, or better know as "The Cat"!

I took one last deep breath and looked down at my outfit to make sure I was presentable. On my skinny 5'2 frame I wore my tight black shorts along with my black T-shirt and black sneakers. I especially wore this outfit so I could scare the seniors. Normally I would cover up my body and wear loose clothing so I could keep my weapons concealed under my clothing. But today I truly wanted these kids to understand what it was like out in the "real" world so I wore my mission outfit, this is what I would wear if I was out killing vampires. Yes, I was just seventeen along with all of the other kids out there, however sometimes I felt a million years older with all of the stress and anger I had inside me.

As I walked out from behind the curtain and onto the stage I saw about forty teenagers frozen mid-clap at the sight of me. I sighed. Yes I wanted to scare them and this is what I was here for but sometimes it would be nice not to be feared all of the time. Although if I were in any of their spots I'm sure I would be just as scared at the sight of me as they were. I looked down once again. I had my special gun with diamond bullets designed to hurt vampires strapped onto my outer right thigh. Along with another smaller gun tucked into my left shoe. On both of my inner arms diamond knifes were attached with a strap that kept them on my arms. My last weapon which was personally my favourite, a thin sharp diamond hooked knife was attached to my back allowing me to grab it near my shoulder if need be. I also knew that my long wavy brown hair was up in a tight bun out of my face. But the thing that scares people the most were my eyes. When someone looks in my eyes they would see a wildness behind them, that came with being the best slayer out there.

I walked up to Ms. Keith and smiled. When I did this I could see some of the kids in the audience relax some. I shook my old headmistress's hand and she thanked me for being here. I sighed again. I didn't really want to be here. I felt vulnerable letting all of these people know who I truly was. This would be my first ever time talking about my past like this. "Just tell them what makes you, you. What made Bella Swan become The Cat." she whispered to me. I nodded stiffly and watched her walk of the stage and sit down in the audience with the other teachers.

"Hello" I said. I could see the students watching my every move. I relaxed some and decided to just do what I came here to do. "My name is Bella Swan, better know as The Cat." As soon as I finished people started murmuring. I started to get frustrated. "I graduated Slayer Academy in 2010 when I was just fifteen years old." Again more murmuring. I was angry now. Since becoming a Slayer I had a very short temper. "Shut up!" I yelled. Almost at once the auditorium we were in became quiet and they all stared up at me with fearful eyes. "Listen, I will tell you everything. Just no interrupting got it? At the end you can ask questions." I peered around the room to make sure everyone understood. "Good," I went on, "Now I was born in 1995 and had a very happy life until the age of ten. Most of you have Slayer or Spy parents. I had neither. I was never destined to come to the Academy like you all were. At the age of ten both of my parents were killed in tragic 'accident,'" I made quotation marks in the air as I said accident. "The police had found them dead in their car stopped on the side of the road coming back home from their date. I was left with a babysitter that night and the next morning the police were all around my house. They had explained what had happened and being the little girl I was I ran up to my room and cried for hours. I had been listening to the police outside my door and I had heard on of them say that my parents body's were drained of blood when they had been found. I was placed into foster care, having no relatives, and stayed there until my thirteenth birthday. I never forgot about what happened to my parents and the murder case had been closed for two years, with no killer caught. I planned to try to find my parents killer on my own. So on my thirteenth birthday I packed the little possessions

I owned and set out into the forest behind the foster house. I was a foolish little girl walking in to the forest in North Dakota. I wondered for days and amazingly I kept myself alive and some how stumbled onto the Academy. Ms. Keith found me and took me inside." I stopped talking and smiled in 's direction. "She took me inside and talked me into telling her what had happened to me. I suppose that after years of keeping everything in I had to let it all out. So I told Ms. Keith everything including what happened to my parents."

I remembered that day very clearly. I was so tired and so thirsty. I'm sure that if I hadn't stumbled upon the school I would have died either that day or the next. I had come upon this huge modern looking building in the distance with a huge fence around it. I walked up to the front of the fence and feinted from fatigue. When I had woke up a while later Ms. Keith was there, of course I didn't know who she was then. She looked to be around thirty. She had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and nice green eyes. Although I could tell there was a hardness to them that I have come to find in all seasoned slayers.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and saw all of the now eager faces of the seniors and continued talking. "Ms. Keith understood what had happened to my parents. She explained that vampires," I practically spat the name, "had killed my parents. Of course I believed her. I had been looking for a answer for three years and when she explained everything fit. Then she explained that she was the headmistress of the Slayer Academy and what you all do here. I was basically thrown into a mythical world that I didn't wasn't to exist. However I wanted revenge and I wanted to kill all of the murdering bloodsuckers out there!" When I stopped to take a breath the students had started to whisper among themselves again. I managed to silence them all with a glare.

"When I started at the school I was driven be anger and determination. I knew that the better I was the faster I would get to be out in the real world. So I stayed up late. I had no friends and I ate slept and breathed slaying. I excelled at everything quickly and finished in 2010 when I was fifteen years old." I smiled fondly at the memory. I was so happy that I could start getting my revenge. "On my first mission I almost died. I was definitely too cocky. I was used to being the best at the Academy and I felt like it would be no problem to kill a few vampires. Of course I had never actually faced a vampire seeing as we have no actual vampires to practice on. I was faced with five vampires and I-"

"Five! How the hell did you get out alive? Especially on your first mission? You had help right?" called a brown haired guy sitting in the second row cutting me off. I was passed pissed. I had told them to be quiet had I not? Before any of the students had time to react I had sent my hooked knife sailing in the air in his direction. It landed right where I had planned. The boy who interrupted me look absolutely terrified as he looked down at his right shoulder I time to see my knife lodge itself in the cushion of his seat with this T-shirt pinned with it.

I smiled sweetly as everyone looked back terrified to me. "Interrupt again and I wont only be hurting your shirt." I threatened. "Now back to what I was saying before I was interrupted. I was in Colorado and I was ambushed by five fully grown vampires. I managed to fight my way out. Not unscathed by any measures. I managed to burn all of the bodies before going to leave. That was when I decided I wanted all of the vampires to know that I was going to hunt them all down one by one. So next to the bonfire I had set I put three scratches into the earth with my favourite knife to make them look like a claw mark. The I signed The Cat underneath it. Word went around that there was a very powerful vampire slayer going around by the name of The Cat. Since then I have killed many vampires."

"How many?" someone called out. I smiled. I wasn't even upset that they had interrupted me.

"More then four hundred." I called out. I smiled again. It felt good to be vengeful. I saw that most of the students had gone into a sort of shock when they had been told the actual number of kills I had.

Just then my phone started to ring in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and grinned. I leaped off the stage landing with no sound. I ran over to the boy who I had thrown my knife at and quickly took and stored my favourite knife back into it's proper place near my shoulder. I was out the door and to my car before anyone had a clue what I was doing. I grinned again. I had a new mission.

**So please tell me what you thought. Im super excited about this idea. The cullens will be in here in about a chapter or two. Review! It makes me want to write faster ****J**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the positive feedback I got for the story so far. The Cullens are vampires in this story and once again vampires can be killed with diamond knives and bullets in my story. Please remember that. REVIEW PLEASE, it makes me want to write faster and thanks you to everyone who did review. AU/OOC**

**I obviously don't own Twilight.**

**On with the story!**

I grinned in anticipation. I hadn't had a mission for at last two weeks. I sped towards headquarters of the slayer community. I managed to get to the "abandoned" building in northwest South Dakota in 15 minutes instead of the hour it would have taken normally. I smiled thinking about my Lamborghini Gallardo 2012 in black. Of course it was well…enhanced with certain… weapons as well as good old NOS. My car was my baby. With missile proof windows (**A/N I don't know if there really is such a thing but for my story there is.)** it was good enough to keep even vampires out of my car.

I pulled into the lot behind the "abandoned" building and stepped out. I was glad I was already in my mission clothes so I could be on my way to wherever I was going that much faster. I locked my car behind me and looked around to make sure no one was around. I was after all in the middle of the forest but one can never be too careful. When I was satisfied that no one was around I walked to the back door. I knocked in a specific sequence and then a screen popped out of the door handle. I let it scan my hand and than my eye. The security measures were insane around here. I started to get impatient but I was soon smiling again when the door swung open.

As soon as I entered the building I remembered why I hated coming to headquarters on a weekday at a reasonable hour. As soon as I entered all of the forty people hanging out in the common room stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I huffed.

I would love to be able to hang here, where pretty much all of the slayers come on their time off. Sure the building looked like crap from outside but on the inside it had four levels up and five levels down for all of the offices and meeting places. On the ground level however was the common room where all Slayers like to hang out. There was a pool table, a bar and a dart board as well as TV's and couches.

I hardly ever came to headquarters let alone hang out in the common room. I was feared by most of the Slayers and the staring and the fear rolling off of them was unpleasant. They all knew what I was capable of and never talked to me because they knew better. I was well known for my short temper.

Of course it didn't help that I was here in the middle of the day. I never made an appearance here if I could help it. I preferred to wait until the middle of the night to get my missions. But today I was far to anxious to get my mission plus the message said it was urgent.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and sent a spine shivering glare to the people in the room. I stepped out of the doorway I was still standing in and felt the door slam and lock behind me. I started to cross the room to get to the hall way on the other side. As I were to pass people they parted like the Red Sea for me. I could hear them whispering about me and my trained ears could pick the sound up.

"Is that The Cat? Why is she here? And in her mission clothes!" a young new slayer girl gossiped to her friend next to her. I decided to ignore them for now, they hadn't been around here long enough to know not to talk about me like that. See? I could be sparing if I wanted to.

I had made it to the hallway on the other side of the room and pressed the down button for the elevator. This place was so high tech that the elevator was opening for me almost the same time I pushed the button. I pressed the fifth level down button and waited for the screen to pop up again. More security. Normal Slayers weren't aloud access to the bottom three levels. Me however, being the best Slayer, had full access and the very bottom was where I got my missions.

The elevator dinged signalling the doors opening once more and I stepped out into the hallway. I turned right and stopped outside of the seventh door on the left. The door was swung open before I could knock. There stood before me the director of the whole Slayer operations and I immediately knew that this mission was very serious. Not once had the director EVER had a consult meeting with a Slayer before. I gulped before stepping into the room surveying my surroundings.

My normal boss Mr. Devlin sat at the far side of the long meeting table placed in the middle of the room. Behind him sat the only other thing in the room. A large screen hung on the wall. Besides me and Mr. Devlin there was only the director know only as Morrison. I recognized him from when I had gotten full access to the bottom levels of headquarters. The walls were a pale white and no windows were in the room seeing as it was far down in the earth. I knew this room well. This has been my consultation room for a while now.

Mr. Devlin motioned for me to sit in the chair next to him. I walked over to the table but did not sit down. I was far too anxious. I know with Morrison being here my mission was dangerous, and far too important.

I saw Mr. Devlin looking rather worried in the seat next to me. Morrison had followed me across the room and had taken the seat on the other side of me. Morrison looked at my standing form and gave me a stern as I interpreted as "sit your ass down now". I gave a huff and plunked myself down on the rolling chair. I did not like it when I was told what to do. Once I had sat down I looked expectedly at the two men sitting on either side of me.

Morrison suddenly spoke, " You must be wondering why I am here." I nodded fiercely. "Well we have a special mission. It's very important. Yet very different from what you have been doing in the past and I know for a fact you wont like it. But you must understand that there is, of course, a reason we are specifically putting YOU on this mission and not another slayer. Believe me when I say, you will find this mission quite satisfying in the end if completed successfully." He stopped and surveyed my expression. I was confused no doubt.

"I…don't think I understand. What is my mission exactly?" I said once Morrison had stopped talking. I looked expectantly back at Morrison but it was Mr. Devlin who started talking.

"Please Swan. I will brief you now but before I begin you must promise to not interrupted me until the very end. Please remember that there is a reason we are sending you." he finished looking at me.

I sighed. I was getting even more nervous now. What could possibly be so bad about this mission? I realized Mr. Devlin was waiting for an answer. I didn't trust my voice. I wasn't sure I would be the nicest person to him if I did let myself speak so I simply nodded.

I assumed he was satisfied with my answer so he quickly got up and crossed the room again to the TV screen mounted on the wall. He quickly pushed buttons until a picture of a rainy town popped up. He began speaking, "This town is called Forks. It is in Washington. It is hardly ever sunny in this tiny town." He clicked another button and up picture of a man. If you could call him that. From the first look I knew he was a vampire. Mr. Devlin introduced him as Carlisle Cullen.

I quickly glanced back up at the picture once more and frowned. The eyes were not something I've ever seen before. They were the strangest shade of topaz. I wanted to ask about the interesting colour but I remembered my promised and held my tongue.

Mr. Devlin showed me more slides with more vampires. A women vampire with caramel coloured hair, a stunning blonde female, a menacing muscled male, a short black haired women, an angry looking male blonde and the most beautiful looking vampire I have ever seen. Bronze tousled hair with the curious eyes. Mr. Devlin told me his name was Edward Cullen. He had no mate unlike the others in his coven. I pried my eyes away from the vampire and looked at me boss once again. Were these the vampire I was to kill? It didn't seem so unlike my other missions. Yes, it was a big coven but I would find a way.

Just then Mr. Devlin spoke, "Please remember our agreement." he paused. "You will not be terminating these vampires, but rather protecting them."

I froze at that moment. No way would I be protecting them! But befor I could get myself too wound up, Morrison spoke.

"Before you say anything like we said before there is a reason. The first reason is…well I'm sure you noticed their different coloured eyes." I nodded so he continued, `"They do not harm any humans and instead choose to hunt animals. They do not want to be monsters. Because of that we will help them with their problem. They have a nomad vampire in their town of Forks killing people in and around the area and they can not seem to get her to leave. The leader Carlisle Cullen does not want to be violent so instead contacted a few people and came into contact with us. We promised we would send someone to help them soon. They know that we are sending a Slayer but we have not told them it will be 'The Cat'. It is your choice to let them know. "

When he was finished speaking my head was swimming. Good vampires? I didn't believe it, but there had to be a reason for their eyes. And who has ever head of a vampire not wanting to be violent. I was, for the first time in a long time, speechless.

"But there is another reason we are agreeing to help this coven. The nomad vampire is someone who has been giving us trouble for over twenty years and she hasn't stayed in one spot for this long ever. We are not sure of the reasoning for her stay at Forks but we will take advantage of it." Morrison said.

I nodded although I still was not sure about the 'veggie vamps' I understood why the head Slayers wanted to do this.

Morrison cut off my thoughts once again, "On this mission you will be… living with Carlisle's coven to be able to get closer to the nomad. Apparently she has paid a few visits to the coven before."

"WHAT? NO WAY WILL I LIVE WITH THOSE BLOODSUCKERS! I DON'T CARE IF THEIR SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD OR NOT. I KILL THEIR KIND FOR A LIVING. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH THEM?" I yelled furious. My head was swimming even more now. I simply didn't see the reason I had to live with the vampires. I was 'The Cat'. How was I supposed to sleep there.

"Please listen," Mr. Devlin cut in to my rant, " Carlisle is actually an old friend of mine. He works as a doctor for god sake!" he yelled. I raised my eyebrows at that. Who has ever heard of a doctor vampire? Mr. Devlin spoke again, "He has never tasted human blood except for the times he changed the members of his coven. I trust him with my life and I know they will not hurt you."

"Your friends with a bloodsucker?" I screeched.

"Once you get there and meet them I am sure you will warm up to them." he replied with a steady glare. By this time all of us were standing. I had retreated to the back wall farthest away from them. Morrison was still by the table and Mr. Devlin was by the screen.

Morrison spoke with a tone of finality, "You will travel to Forks after you gather everything you will need for this mission in the weapon room." I suppressed a tiny smile. I loved any chance to get new weapons. " Don't mind the coven and just pay attention to the nomad. Be careful, she had killed many of our kind in the past so it would be best if you did not let her know that you are a slayer until you are ready to attack. Everyone will be happy to she her dead. Here is the mission file, in it is the know list of kills she has made, you can go over it on your way to Forks." He put the file down next to him on the table. It was very large and had a classified stamp on the front. "There is another reason we put you specifically on the case and I think it's best for me to tell you rather then you finding out from the mission file. Swan," he pause, "the nomads name is Victoria and recently we found out that she was, in fact, the same vampire who killed your parents."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm excited for this chapter. I plan for the Cullens to be introduced in this one and interesting things start to happen. The last two chapters were just to get things set up. A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE FASTER AND WRITE MORE! I made four or five different beginnings until I wrote one that I liked. I actually cut a few characters out of this from when I had first wrote it.**

**Once again I do not own twilight. **

I slammed the weapons room door shut with a slam. I felt the door lock behind my back. I slid down the door and felt my mission file, that I had grabbed off of the meeting table as I ran out if the door, fall to the floor. I glanced around to make sure no one else was in here as well. I felt relieved when I saw that no one else was around.

I let myself sit on the ground to think. Finally, after seven years of waiting and four years of searching I finally get to know who my parents murderer is. I didn't have any sadness, not anymore. All I had now was pure hatred and a vengeful drive to kill Victoria. I knew now that I wouldn't stop until I had personally killed Victoria. I knew that from now on there was nothing to me except for Victoria.

I rose with a hard stare on my face. I was not Bella Swan anymore. No… now, I was only The Cat.

I grabbed a my big black duffle bag from one of the shelving units next to me and threw it on the ground. I collected the file from the ground and put it neatly next to the bag. I was working with methodical movements. I needed to get to Forks as soon as possible. I didn't even really care anymore about having to live with vampires. If it would let me get to Victoria faster then I would endure it.

I walked down on of the aisles in the room and started randomly grabbing weapons and other things I could need. All sorts of guns, knifes, bullets, bombs, hand cuffs, feet cuffs, grenades and all the other normal spy/slayer things flew into my bag. I kept the weapons that I had already on my body. None of the guns or knives would cause the medal detector to go off in the airport and all of the weapons and other things I had were reinforced so they would hold or injure a vampire. My duffle bag was specially made to keep whatever was inside it from causing any suspicion as well.

I grabbed normal clothes that were already inside the duffle bag to put on, so none of my weapons on my body were showing. I threw black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt on. As well as clothes and, now, weapons, my duffle bag also had money my passport and all my other ID's I would need for this trip. I grabbed the passport and some money and shoved it in my pocket. I closed the bag with a hard pull and threw it over my shoulder and picked up the file in one movement. I straightened. I was ready and I was going to get revenge.

I huffed again for what felt like the millionth time that day. I was anxious to get off the plane that I was stuck in with a hundred other people. Thank god the company put me in first class so I had more room to myself. I had been on this god forsaken plane for about an hour and I still had about thirty minutes until we land in Seattle, Washington.

I pulled out my mission file that I had yet to look at and submerged myself in it.

I closed the file just as we were taxiing down the runway at the airport. I had learnt that at least seven other slayers had tried to take Victoria down and that five had died at her hands and two had barley escaped with their lives. She had bit all of them, but thank god for the serum the Slayer Company had invented. It was basically anti-venom, and it was injected into all Slayers, that stopped the changing process from happening. Unfortunately, you still felt the sting from the venom. Also if you got bit more then three times at once the anti-venom couldn't help you. The venom is simply to strong at that point.

The plane had just opened the doors and I was already standing waiting for the person to move out of the way so I could exit to the airport. I made my way to the luggage pick up and was happy to see that my duffle bag was already there.

"Good" I thought. I really didn't want to have to explain why a seventeen year old girl had the things I had, in her luggage. I simply didn't have the time.

I walked swiftly over to my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I'm sure if I was a normal teenage girl then the bag would have been way too heavy for me to carry. But I was abnormally strong for my profession.

I made my way out of the airport door and grinned when I saw a mid-forties male standing with a sign that said "Isabella Swan". Normally I used aliases and not my real name but with this mission I decided to used my real name. It was nice not to have to get used to answering to a different name.

Anyways, the male stood in front of my car. I was so happy that my boss Mr. Devlin thought to ship my car for me. I practically skipped over to my car, or as I like to call her, my baby. No one messed with it if they valued their lives. The man standing in front of my car simply held out his hand with my car keys in them. I gladly took them and unlocked the car. I pulled open my truck and shoved my bag into it. I ran around and jumped into the drivers seat. I started the car and I saw that my GPS was already programmed to the "Cullen Manor". I suppressed a groan and pulled out of the airport.

Before I knew it I was pulling into the vampires driveway. I had been thinking about wither I should tell the vampire coven that I was The Cat and had immediately came to the conclusion that there was no way in hell that I would let them know that. No vampires knew what The Cats looked like.

I had promised to Mr. Devlin over the phone when I was waiting for my flight earlier, that I would behave myself and not physically hurt the Cullens unless necessary. However I did not promise that I wouldn't mess with them a little bit. I decided that I would let them know not to mess with me by showing them my weapons that I normally wear on me.

I quickly pulled over to the side of the road in their freaking HUGE driveway. I put the car into park and pulled off my sweatpants and my sweatshirt and threw them in the passenger seat beside me. Now I was back to wearing my mission clothes.

I started driving again and after half a minute I turned a corner to see a magnificent house. I had already seen pictures of it in the mission file but seeing it in real life was very different.

I pulled myself together. I needed to be on my toes if I was going to finish this mission fast. I didn't want to be here living with any vampires longer than necessary.

I cautiously pulled up to the door and stopped me car. I looked down to pull my keys put of my car and when I looked back up all seven of the vampires were there. I wrinkled my nose, "Here we go" I thought.

I opened my door and stood up straight and gave them the strongest glare. Most of them visibly flinched. "Good" I thought, I needed them to be scared of me if I was going to be living with them. I quickly scanned the line of vamps.

At the far right was the bloodsuckers called Carlisle and his wife Esme, they were both looking at me kindly. Then the huge one named Emmett standing next to his wife Rosalie. She was glaring right back at me and Emmett was sort of grinning. Next came the beautiful vampire named Edward. I gazed at him for half a second before realizing what I was doing. Vampires have unnatural beauty to help them catch their pray. Standing next to him was a short girl I knew to be Alice. She was grinning and bouncing up and down on her toes. The last man I knew was Jasper. There was almost no history in the files about unlike the others.

But the picture of him in the file did not show everything about this man. As my eyes passed over the last Cullen I hissed and bent down in a crouch. With my trained Slayer eyes I could see all of the scars covering his body. And to Slayers, the more bite scars, the more dangerous the vampire. It showed that the vamp had fought with other vampires, gotten bit, and still won. And this man… he had hundreds. To be honest, it unnerved me. I had to live with this bloodsucker.

The short one named Alice quickly jumped in front of him, trying to shield him from my sight. "It's okay he's with us. He wont hurt you. Just look at his eyes if you don't believe me." she said. I quickly let my eyes dart to his eyes. They were indeed a honey colour like the rest of them.

When I still didn't come out from my crouch, my hand still held up to my favourite knife she spoke again. "They are from his past. It's okay"

I unwillingly straightened out of my position. Without my eyes leaving the "family", I walk over to my trunk and got out my bag. The other vampires had still not moved from there original places except for Alice. I threw my bag over my shoulder and took a few steps forward.

The leader of the group had just opened his mouth to speak when a breeze blew by me and sent my scent straight to the vampires. I tensed waiting for their reactions. I knew my scent was sweater then most humans. I had been told by many vampires before I had killed them. MOst of them didn't look bothered. I could see that the one with the scars called Jasper had stopped breathing. His mate, Alice, had put her hand into his and smiled reassuringly. But I didn't have much time to dwell on them because I could see Edward Cullen's eyes darken to a pitch black.

I once again took to a crouching position. I didn't see anything else but Edwards leaping form coming towards me.

**Oohh a cliffee. Sorry I took so long to post. Review, review, review plz ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha so sorry for that Cliffy. I wont babble read on and remember to review 3 I don't own Twilight.**

**Last time: **I could see that the one with the scars called Jasper had stopped breathing. His mate, Alice, had put her hand into his and smiled reassuringly. But I didn't have much time to dwell on them because I could see Edward Cullen's eyes darken to a pitch black.

I once again took to a crouching position. I didn't see anything else but Edwards leaping form coming towards me.

**Now: **

I sighed. I was in no mood for thirsty vampires. Besides, weren't they supposed to be good and not eat humans? I quickly moved out of the way at the last second and let, Edward I think it was, hit the ground. I was immediately on him holding my trusty curved knife to his neck. My legs were on either side of his torso and I held the knife even closer to him as he hissed and snapped at me.

I quickly leaned down to his ear, whispering, knowing fully well that the rest of the coven could hear me. "No matter how good my blood smells, don't mess with me again. Don't underestimate me, next time I wont hesitate to kill you. And I wouldn't want to ruin my bosses friendship with your _father_." I sneered the last word. I still didn't understand how seven vampire could live together peacefully, even if they are 'vegetarians'.

This whole encounter had barley lasted a few seconds. The rest of his coven were standing shocked at what had just transpired before them. I kept my knife where it was and turned my head around. "Is anyone going to come get him or do I have to stay like this?" I snapped at the men who were standing shocked.

The one with the scars named Jasper, quickly came over to me. I slowly got off of Edward and let Jasper lead him into the forest.

I brushed myself off and huffed. I was pissed that I will have to deal with thirsty vampires. The sooner I killed Victoria the better. I stood once again and gave the vampires a steady glare. All of them were still standing shocked. I picked up my bag that I had thrown on the ground in my hurry and brushed myself off.

I walked past the still vampires and let myself into their home. I had to admit it was beautiful, not that I would let them know it. It reminded me of my old home, where I was still a happy kid with both parents.

I knew that the vampires would be coming out of their state very soon and sat myself down on an armchair in their living room. As soon as I set my bag down by my feet I could hear the rest of them come inside to sit down. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the loveseat while the leader, Carlisle and his mate Esme with the short pixie Alice, sat on the couch. Rosalie sat not even looking in my direction but her husband sat staring at me. Alice was smiling knowingly, which scared me. I knew that she could see the future and I wondered what she could have saw to make her so happy. Esme was frowning, why I'm not sure. Carlisle was calm and collected.

Just as my eyes got to him he spoke, "I am so very sorry for what happened outside. I am not sure what happened. My son has a huge amount of self control, so I am not sure what it is about your scent that made him do that. Although your scent is rather… potent."

I grimaced, I knew that already. Most of the time it worked to my advantage. He spoke again, "I hope that you will stay here and help us with our…problem. I do not want to have to result in killing but if that is what it takes to make this vampire stop then it must happen. My family doesn't want to have to move again so soon, as we just moved here a few years ago. This vampire is not leaving and I do not any of my family to have blood on their hands. I do hope that you can try to work it out peacefully."

I took a breath to start to respond when I was cut off by Esme, "I am so sorry for everything. I really do hope you will enjoy your stay here. If you need anything just ask me."

I rolled my eyes, as if I would ask a bloodsucker for anything. Even if they were being so nice to me. I decided I would set them straight. "Look it's my job to hunt monsters like you, I don't want to be here andI wouldn't be here if it weren't for my boss and this…particular vampire. She's very dangerous and well lets just say, I have a bone to pick with her. I don't want to see or talk to you unless is about the bloodsucker I'm trying to catch. Now where am I sleeping? I need to set up." I finished. The pixie one and the big burley one were just watching me. Rosalie has yet to even look at me. The leader, Carlisle, was watching me with a measuring look in his eyes while his wife looking hurt. I was surprised when I felt a jolt of guilt run threw me. I shook it out thinking it was nothing.

Alice got up from the couch and walked over to me making sure to stay an arms length from me. Good I thought, she's learning. Or maybe she saw what would happen if she got to close. Im not scared to take her down just as I had done to her "brother", and I think she knew that.

"I'll take to you to your room. Do you want help with your luggage?" she asked with a voice full of bells.

"No." I replied harshly. Being around this many vampires had my nerves going haywire.

With my response she spun on her heel and pranced up the stairs. I followed cautiously after her. Her movements set me on edge. She was so graceful, inhumanly graceful. She led me up one flight of stairs to the first room on the left. I have to say the room was beautiful. The walls were a medium blue with a king size bed poster bed in the middle of the room. The bedspread had light blue and silver strips down the middle. There was a full wall of windows with doors that opened up to a small balcony overlooking the green forest. There was a full walk in closet as well. I took a good look around and walked over to the bed and dropped my bag onto it and turned around to face Alice.

"I knew you would love it! We're going to be great friends! I know you don't think so now but just wait!" she said and danced out of my room closing the door behind her before I could say anything.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about. I knew she could see the future but I would never like bloodsuckers. Even if they were "good". I huffed once again and turned around to begin unpacking.

**Sorry its so short. I know I havent updated in a while but I've had stuff going on. Its summer now so I should have time to write more. I want you guys to review and tell me who Bella should befriend first. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice or Edward. Also tell me if you want Jacob in the story. I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing and especially xo Scarlett ox for motivating me to finally write this. I love you all ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! So thanks to all of you to who reviewed I got way more then I thought I would and that's awesome! I got people who wanted Jacob. Thank you to Lunjul and Jazzy who gave me the idea who Bella should befriend first. I want to thank Jazzy for the motivation. Okay here we go!**

_**Last Time: **_"I knew you would love it! We're going to be great friends! I know you don't think so now but just wait!" she said and danced out of my room closing the door behind her before I could say anything.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about. I knew she could see the future but I would never like bloodsuckers. Even if they were "good". I huffed once again and turned around to begin unpacking.

_**Now:**_

I sat down on my bed unsure of what to do next. I had just finished putting up security cameras around the house and surrounding forest. I have screens that I put up on the wall in my room to monitor the cameras. These were special cameras too. If they detected inhumanly fast movement it would make a beeping noise and show what it had just recorded back to me in slow motion. It was very useful.

I sat relaxing for a few minutes trying to wonder how I could possibly live here. I slowly got up and walked over to my closet where I had set up a lock on the outside of it. It needed my handprint to open the doors. Im not this protective of my clothing that was in there. But more so all of my weapons were safe and no vampires could get their hands on them. I quickly pulled off my leg knives but kept my gun in my shoe and my favourite curved knife on my back. I pulled on a comfy blue sweater and some black leggings.

As I was walking out of my closet I heard the camera monitors beep. My heart rate sped up as I quickly ran over to see the north side of the house view playing in slow motion. I the rest of the vampires that were here leaving. I had no idea what they were doing. I was furious! I need to know what they are doing at all times. The camera monitors continued to play in slow motion but changed views to follow them. They ran farther then I had put any of the cameras so I quickly ran downstairs to see if I could follow them.

As I just opened my door across the hall was a note stuck on the wall. It read " Relax Bella we just went hunting. We can protect ourselves in a large group. I know who you are and I saw your past. Please don't get yourself killed in the process of your revenge. Don't worry I wont tell anyone anything until you tell them yourself. Love Alice." I was pissed, who does she think she is? I tore down the note and crumpled it in my hand. I threw it out in my room. I didn't want it.

I decided now would be a good time to take a tour of the whole house. I needed to know where everything was.

Just as I had finished looking around the whole house my stomach grumbled. I slowly walked down to the kitchen I saw when I first walked in. I hoped the had some foresight to buy human food. I opened the first cupboard to see it full of food. "Good" I thought. That was one less thing I needed to worry about. I grabbed can of soup and made it for myself.

When the vamps weren't here I was in love with there house. I found that one whole wall was glass.

When the soup was done heating up put it in a bowl and sat down at the table. A few minutes into my supper my cell phone started to ring. I picked it up to see Devlin's name on the screen. I answered the phone and continued to eat my soup. "Yes?" I said.

"How is everything going? Can you handle it? Please behave Carlisle is a very close friend of mine." Mr. Devlin spoke anxiously.

"Everything's just peachy. We've all become best friends and hey I think I love one of them!" I spat sarcastically. "Oh ya and did I mention that one of them attacked me almost immediately following my arrival!"

"Okay okay I get that your not happy. As for the -" he was cut off by a beep.

"What? There was a beep I couldn't hear you." I said.

"I said as for the attacking, you know how good your blood smells. Give the vamp a break. You weren't hurt so no harm done. Please behave, or your suspended for a while." he spoke quickly and hung up before I could respond.

"Arrgg!" I yelled before I got up to clean my soup bowl and put it away. This was so annoying. The faster I got to Victoria the faster I can leave.

I went into the living room to watch some TV. I would know when the vamps were coming back because my phone would make a beep and show me the slow motion camera just like upstairs but on my phone.

My phone rang again. This time Morrison was calling. I picked up the phone still sitting on the couch. "Hello sir." I spoke.

" I was just calling to see how things were going and if you can handle it alone." he answered back in a clipped tone.

"Sir, I'm the Cat I'll be fine-" I was cut off with a gasp from behind me. I closed me phone, threw it on the couch, spun around and my hand pulled out my favourite curved knife all in one movement. I turned to see the vampire with the scars staring at me in shock. I froze, what was I going to do?

**(I was going to stop here but I thought that would be mean so I kept going.)**

His eyes roamed over my body as if looking for something. I hissed and looked behind him to see if there were others with him. "Im alone" he said putting his hands up in a surrendering position. How had he managed to pass by my cameras. I froze, I was so stupid. The beep I hear while talking to Mr. Devlin. I was too busy being pissed off to realize what it was.

"You're The Cat?" he whispered. I was to shocked that I had just revealed myself to the first vampire that I wasn't going to kill. If he told anyone who I really was and this secret got out. Then I would be killed by vengeful vampires. When I didn't say anything back to him he must of taken that as a yes because he said this, "I- I cant believe… I… admire you."

**AN: So I am stopping there. I am so sorry that I don't have more time to write more. I have to pack because I am going to florida untill the 28 of July so I will not have time to write until then. Again I am so sorry. This is ****not**** a jasper bella story don't worry. And I have decided to bring Jacob into this story. Please review, it makes me smile. Thank you ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi guys! I've missed you! I got back from my trip Sunday night so I was still recovering from everything. I tried to write a bit on my trip but everyone always distracted me. Also I've been having a bit of writers block. Sorry! So here you go the next chapter ****J**

_Last time: _"You're The Cat?" he whispered. I was to shocked that I had just revealed myself to the first vampire that I wasn't going to kill. If he told anyone who I really was and this secret got out. Then I would be killed by vengeful vampires. When I didn't say anything back to him he must of taken that as a yes because he said this, "I- I cant believe… I… admire you."

_Now: _

"W-what?" I stammered out.

"I admire you, well at least your work." he said again.

All my vampire training at the vampire slayer school, all my expert experience, didn't matter at this second. All the years of the teachers saying, " Don't let the monsters know anything, if your scared, do not let them know! They will use it to their advantage." But what this vampire, Jasper, had said shocked me so much even The Cat couldn't move.

So I stood there, like a deer in the headlights, practically begging to be killed. Cool, confident The Cat was gone, with the shy hurt little Bella in her place. I assume he realized that I was in some sort of shock so he decided to explain some. "I just came back from helping Edward, he is sorry about that. He normally has perfect control. But you're," he paused. He seemed to be looking for the right word. "Umm… special?" he said as if he were asking a question. "I'm sorry. I'm not myself. I have tons of questions for you."

That's when I snapped out of my daze. A vampire admiring a slayer for killing their kind? It was suspicious. "Can we talk please?" he said. And sat down on a chair as far away from me as he could sit. He looked pointedly at the couch behind me. I slowly let my hand fall that had been hovering over my favourite knife. I sat on the edge of the couch waiting for any kind of threat from him. He sat still as well, unsure of what to ask first. "Well I think I should tell you my past. It will help you understand why I feel this way.

So we sat their in the living room. With him telling me about the vampire wars, Maria, the killing and his gift. I knew about the vampire wars but the agency had very little information about the workings of the armys. I learned that Jasper had to kill the older vampires and how he could feel everything they felt. The whole time I did not relax my body. I had not spoken yet.

I pulled myself out of my musings when I realized that Jasper had gone quiet. I licked my lips and said, " But I still don't understand. Your telling me you didn't like killing. Yet you admire what I do?" To say I was confused would be the understatement of the century.

"I didn't like the killing because it was an unnecessary situation. But I admire you because most vampires think of humans as a race that will always be underneath us. But when vampire slayers started emerging forty years ago, some realized that humans were capable of adapting. They were scared. We, my coven and I, never had a problem with slayers because of Carlisle's friendship with your boss. We don't hunt humans. We don't want to be monsters. And you, you get rid of the monsters. You stand up for yourself." he stopped looking thoughtful.

" And when we heard about you, The Cat. We thought nothing of you. You were just an egotistic slayer who thought they could make a name for themselves. That's what all the vamps thought. Then when your mark started appearing on tens of vampires, that's when the Volturi got involved. They wanted to kill you before you were too big a problem. And as you know they came up dry. No one knew one single thing about you. Not even if you were a male or female. Then you started killing more and more. That's when the stories started about you. Some even said that you were a vampire yourself. Of course each was more ridiculous then the next." he paused. This whole time he had been looking at the ground or out the window while he was talking, now he turned his head to look straight at me. "That's when my family got curious. We tried to find out things about you. Carlisle even talked to Morison about you. But he wouldn't say anything. The rest of the family gave up. But I was still too interested in The Cat. Because they were like me, in a way. We both were soldiers. I never found anything true about you. And to be honest, I could have sworn you were male." That's when I let my guard down a bit and I laughed. That's what I want them to think.

Jasper looked at me and cracked a smile. Before I knew it we were both laughing. I sobered up. I had a question to ask. " I've only ever met vampires with red eyes. I had no idea another sort existed. So you're the last one of the coven to have this diet. You go to school everyday, how can you handle your bloodlust. Even right now talking to me. I know I have sweet blood, enough people have told me. Yet you sit there as if you cant smell me at all.

He looked down as I spoke, almost looking ashamed. He whispered, " Practice. Don't think that I haven't slipped. Alice, Rosalie and Esme are the only ones never to have tasted human blood. Carlisle only when he was changing us. Emmett slipped when he met his singer." I nodded that made sense. No vampire could resist their singers blood. " Edward had a dark phase where he only drank from rapists and killers. And I well, you know how I was. I've had the most trouble with this diet."

I spoke up, " But you tasted the most human blood so it makes sense for you to have the most trouble."

He let out a small smile, that was more of a grimace. "My family doesn't see it that way." I frowned. This vampire, this person, had more of a heart then a lot of humans that I knew. " My family don't want to be monsters. We didn't chose this life. I'm not sure how many of us would be here if we had the choice to die or become this. Rosalie sure wouldn't."

Just then I heard a small beep, I glanced down at my phone to see everyone including Edward running back to the house. I jumped up and ran over to Jasper. When he stood up he is a foot taller then me. "Look after this talk, I trust you. Not all the way but I know you wont purposely try to eat me." He grimaced at this. " I'm here to just get my job done and then I am leaving here. I didn't plan on ever telling a vampire who I really was. All your family knows is that I am a vampire slayer. Alice won't be able to see this conversation, don't ask me how. **( a/n you will find out how see does this later) **If you tell anyone in your family about this. I will be forced to kill them. Understand?" I said quickly and sternly. He nodded.

I backed up from him just as the rest of the vampires burst in the house. Alice was leading the pack. They all came to a halt in the living room after seeing Jasper and I.

Alice ran over to Jasper saying, "Oh My Jasper! I was so nevous I couldn't see you in my visions. I thought Victoria had come back!" She was kissing every inch of him she could touch. Jasper looked sideways at me and I subtly shook my head. Now was not the time to ask how I did that.

After seeing Jasper was safe Edward took one look at me and ran vampire speed up to his room. What was his problem?

Just then my phone ran out. I pulled it open as I walked out of the room. "Bella." I said. Mr. Devlin was on the other side. "Bella, we have knew intelligence about Victoria. She's making an army."

**Hehe that's it for this time. Sorry its so small. Review please! It makes me write faster! And any ideas you have leave for me. If might help with the writers block! J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg I am so so so so sorry about the wait. It has been AGES! I won't talk long because I know people have been waiting for this. I'm so sorry again it's because I've had horrible writers block. I own nothing but the plot. Please remember to review! Thanks!**

_Last time: __Alice ran over to Jasper saying, "Oh My Jasper! I was so nervous I couldn't see you in my visions. I thought Victoria had come back!" She was kissing every inch of him she could touch. Jasper looked sideways at me and I subtly shook my head. Now was not the time to ask how I did that._

_After seeing Jasper was safe Edward took one look at me and ran vampire speed up to his room. What was his problem?_

_Just then my phone ran out. I pulled it open as I walked out of the room. "Bella." I said. Mr. Devlin was on the other side. "Bella, we have knew intelligence about Victoria. She's making an army."_

NOW: I let out a loud hiss and said "How many? When? Where? Why? Is it –"I was cut off by Mr. Devlin.

"As of right now we have no idea why Victoria would create an army. She has no idea you are there and the Cullen's have no other history of her. It is not clear if she does plan on using this army on the Cullen's but they are the only other vampires she's had contact with. We have slayers keeping an eye on her at her 'base' as it looks like. She is using an abandoned warehouse in Seattle. Right now she has about twenty-"This time I cut him off. I was pacing in the front lawn. Out of the corner of my eye I could see all of the vampires except Edwards watching me from the living room.

"TWENTY?!" I shrieked? I had no idea how she was keeping twenty newborn human drinking vampires without them revealing themselves or them fighting.

"Around there. They keep fighting and killing each other so Victoria has to keep making new ones. "Ah that how she's keeping the numbers up. Just replace them.

"Do we know of any plans to move?" I asked.

"As of now no." Mr. Devlin said. "Listen I got to go. Morrison wants to talk to me. I'll let you know if we find out anything. Right now see if you can figure anything out. If you are going to check out the warehouse for god sake Bella don't go alone like last time. Call someone to go with you."

"Yak ya whatever." I said slamming my phone shut. I shoved it back in my pocket and ran inside. The vamps where sitting back where they were before. "I need to talk to Alice and Jasper if you don't mind." I looked around at Rosalie, Emmet, Esme's and Carlise's faces. All of them looked confused but I think Alice's and Jasper's were even more confused. "Let's go for a walk." I got up and started walking out towards the forest.

With my trained ears I could hear Jasper and Alice following me at a pace matching a humans. As soon as we were far enough away from the house that the others couldn't hear our conversation I spun around to meet them.

The first thing I noticed was Alice's face. It was crimpled up. Jasper and I were looking at her and she noticed, "I. CAN'T. SEE. ANYTHING!" she yelled.

I gave a short laugh as Jasper consoled Alice. "I'd like to say sorry but I had to dig this out when you left that note saying you knew who I was." I pulled out a tooth that was larger than wolves but smaller then a bears.

Jasper and Alice's noses wrinkled up at the same time. "What is that?" Alice asked me.

"It's a shape shifters tooth. It was at the bottom of my bag and I've never used it before. Apparently is works." I said gleefully. "It confuses your visions involving me and anyone with me at that point in time. Try looking for Esme's future right now.

I could see Alice zone out for a few seconds and come back. "She's gardening and worrying about you." She said to me. "But I can't seem to find it when we come back."

"I know." I begin to say. "But I am beginning to think that is a bad idea as your gift can be helpful to me." I pull out a pouch made from vampire hair and put the tooth in it. Immediately you could see Alice's face grow.

"Hey I can see Esme's future when we come back but not you. Well I can see you but you're just a blank spot." She said.

"What is that?" Jasper pointed to the pouch.

"It's not very pleasant. Its vampire hair and it offsets the aura the tooth has. So you can see everyone but not the holder of the tooth." He nods as I say this like it makes total sense. "Alice I have a problem. I need you to look into the future about it and see if you can tell me anything. Jasper I also called you out here because of your past." I stopped for a second as Alice glanced sideways with a confused look. I would tell she was confused as how I knew about his past already.

I took a deep breath and leaned back against a tree. "Victoria, the nomad you are having trouble with." They nodded. "She is creating an illegal vampire army." I was cut off by both of their gasps. A pixie bell and a deep throaty gasp. As they both opened their mouths at the same time I held up a finger signalling them to stay quiet.

"We have reason to believe that she is planning to attack you, as she has not come into contact with any other vampire for a few years besides the ones she is turning. We have no idea why and it is not me because she does not even know I am here yet. I will need to talk to you to help me understand the workings of these things and Alice do what I said earlier please."

I turned away from them. "Can you both go back and tell the rest of your 'family'", I quoted, "what is happening please? I have to go run an errand. "

Within milliseconds a gentle breeze and a soft whisper told me they were gone. I looked at my phone and it told me the time was nearing five o'clock. I started running back to my car not looking at the house as I passed by.

I ran to the trunk of the car and started attaching guns to both my legs and grenades around my waist. I put a small dagger on both forearms. I still had the curved knife on my back and the gun in my boot. I then I then pulled a black coat over me to cover the weapons.

I hopped in the car and chanced a quick glance at the house. Bad idea as the whole family was watching my every move. Esme, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle had a frown on their face. They looked worried. Emmett had a smile on his face, from what I've seen on him he was probably excited that I looked like I was going to kick some ass. Rosalie was pretending to not look at me but I could tell she was watching me out of the corner of her eyes and Edward looked indifferent. I pulled out of the driveway as fast as I could and started towards Seattle.

I pulled out my phone and called my best backup.

"Hello?" the deep throaty voice called.

"I need your help because apparently I can't do a simple once over." I huffed into the phone. I heard a chuckle and my brown creased. "I can't have Devlin or Morrison getting bad at me right now okay? This mission is important. I take it you know about it?"

"Ya, ya, of course I do. I was the one keeping an eye on the army. I am the second best slayer there is." He gloated. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want you to take me to see them. I need to assess the situation and how we are going to deal with it. I want to see if we can catch a glimpse of Victoria." I spat her name.

"Okay meet me at the corner of Fourth Ave and Thirty-Second St. There is an underground parking lot. Pull in there and I'll meet you." He said and hung up.

I quickly got to Seattle with the help of some NOS and pulled into the parking lot I was instructed to go to. I glanced around before getting out of my car. I was in a bad area and I couldn't be getting mugged right now. I jumped out of my car waiting. A loud noise sounded and a wheeled around my hand going to my gun on my thigh. Lights blinded me and I had to jump out of the way to avoid getting run over. The car did a donut and came to a screeching halt beside me. I wiped out the gun and pointed it at the blackened windows.

The door swung open and I kept a steady hold on where the target should be. Out popped a tall figure and I fired a shot next to his head to piss him off. His hands flew in the air.

"Take it easy Bells it's just me." He said.

"Jacob Black do not EVER do something like that again! What it I shot at you before I knew who you were? Where would we be then? I need you to bring me to the army and you're out here playing!? Next time I will shoot you!" I ranted. I could not believe Jacob just pulled that stunt. Sure I couldn't have shot through his windows as they were bullet proof, but suppose I Shot before I realised it was him getting out of the car. I would have shot my best friend and I would have felt so guilty.

"HAHA you should have seen your face!" he choked out between laughs. "Don't worry Bells, I AM the second best Slayer there is, behind you of course. Now put that thing away." He said motioning to the gun I still held pointed at his head. I slowly lowered it contemplating if it would be very bad if I shot him in the foot. "And don't even think about shooting me." Jacob added. I huffed but attached it back to my right leg.

"I hate you sometimes Jake," I said holding a hand to my heart that was pounding with adrenaline. "Just take me to Victoria's base."

"Okay follow me. We are going to walk. I have a base camp one block away from hers. We are going there first." He turned as soon as he finished talking and started jogging. I ran behind him and we arrived at a small rundown apartment. We went around the back to avoid anyone seeing us going in the front.

As I walked in I discovered it was like any other Slayer spot. Run down and non conspicuous of the outside but on the inside it was state of the art. No one else was around as we walked up to one of the bedrooms. Instead of a bed and dresser the far wall was covered in TV screens, each showing different parts on a warehouse. I immediately realized it was Victoria's home base due to the twenty or so newborn vampires walking around.

Jacob pulled out a chair for me to sit behind the large desk that faced the TV's. He sat down beside me and started pulling paperwork from the drawer of the desk. He plopped down a huge stack of papers and started placing twelve papers in front of me.

"These are the twelve vampires we have been able to match to the database. There are six more in the warehouse that is not in the system and we can't get their names. Victoria is out at the moment with her right hand man named Riley." He placed another paper with a boys face and information on him. He was twenty-two and had been in the army. "These tree vampires had been killed yesterday when a fight broke out." He placed three papers to my right and I could see their names had been: Elizabeth, nineteen, Johnny, twenty, and Francesca seventeen.

"The youngest alive right now is sixteen and the oldest that we know is twenty two. Victoria is keeping only the prime age group for fighting. Most have had a some background in fighting." He informed me. While he was talking I was watching the monitors. Some vamps were laying down, some reading books and there was a large group at the playing some type of card game.

I looked down at the bios. Jacob was right. Most vampires had training in their former lives, karate, fencing, army, kickboxing, or even boot camp. I moved some of the papers around taking in the information. Victoria was not just picking random humans. She was picking ones that wouldn't be missed and that had training. I had to admit she was very smart. Jacob interrupted my thoughts. "Every day at noon Victoria has Riley train and teach them on how to fight. They are not very good I have to admit and Victoria is getting anxious. The newborn vampires just can't grasp any of the fighting techniques that Riley is teaching them. They are ruled by their instincts and that's making Victoria upset." He tells me.

I nod in understanding. Victoria will know that Jasper know how to deal with newborn instincts and she will be trying to teach them other ways to fight. Victoria was really prepared. I would have to try to destroy Victoria when she was by herself before she brings the newborns to attack. That would be much easier.

"What about feeding?" I asked Jacob. It wouldn't be easy to feed all of them without gaining some type of attention from the city.

"She lets them out in pairs at night. Riley chaperones them to make sure they come back. But she isn't caring if they kill too many. The city is already talking of a serial killer." He told me. That would be an issue. We couldn't have the Volturi come and deal with this. Who knows what they would do and I prefer to kill Victoria myself.

I nodded. I glanced at the clock and noted that it was nearing midnight. I stood and gathered all of the papers Jake had shown me. I put them in a manila envelope and tucked it under my arm. "Thanks Jake. Keep me informed when any new vamps are destroyed or added to the army. I want to keep a tally of the number of vamps. If you can I.D. the other vamp you haven't yet tell me too. I'm going to get going."

He stood with me and gave me a mock salute. "Whatever you say Cat."

I gave him a light punch in the arm and turned to leave. "Oh," I called behind me, "If you ever scare me again like you did tonight, I WILL shoot you in the foot."

**And thats it for this chapter. I added Jacob in. Please give me your opinions or what you thought. REVIEW PLEASE! **** \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


End file.
